Touhou vs. Capcom/Youmu Konpaku
Bio Youmu Konpaku is a half-human half-phantom who lives at Hakugyokurou in the Netherworld as a gardener and fencing instructor. Youmu has a straightforward and focused personality, which complements her swordfighting skills well. However, her personality conflicts with that of her master, Yuyuko Saigyouji, who is very whimsical and playful in nature. Still, she serves Yuyuko as best as she can, tending to the gardens in Hakugyokurou and following her orders. Youmu commonly wields two blades at once, having studied some under her predecessor, Youki. The longer blade, called Roukanken, is said to be able to kill ten ghosts in one swipe. The shorter blade Hakurouken is able to cleave through a person's own confusion. Movelist Skill Cards *Netherworld Reflection Slash: Youmu creates a reflector in front of her that throws back any projectiles that hit it *Crescent Moon Slash: Youmu does an anti-air swing. *Slash of Life and Death: Youmu slides a bit forward and slashes with her sword. Can be repeated three times. *Lotus Stance Cut: Crossing her swords, Youmu sends out two sonic boom like projectiles. *Heart Carving Cut: Youmu dashes forward and slashes with her swords. The distance she travels depends on what attack button pressed. *Medium's Bind: Youmu sends her ghost-half flying at the enemy. If it hits, it will stay close to the enemy. *Wicked Soul: Youmu's ghost-half freezes in position and sends out circular waves of energy around itself. *Strange Half-Body: Youmu fires projectiles from her ghost half. The ghost has to recover for a bit. *Slashing a Flower upon One's Head: Youmu jumps above the enemy and slashes down with all her might. *Turning Angel Cut: Youmu creates a laser and then fires another laser toward the opponent that can also fire bullets. *Insightful Sword: Counter move. Youmu unsheathes a sword, pose duration depends on which button was used. If the opponent connects a melee move during the pose, Youmu will automatically parry and stagger the opponent, then perform an automatic followup slash. *Phosphoric Slash: Youmu does a short-range attack that unleashes a burst of energy from her sword. Spell Cards *Slash of Departing from Hesitation: Youmu puts a huge amount of energy into her sword, creating a huge sword and slams it down on the opponent. *Slash of Circular Vicissitude: Youmou slashes the opponent several times with Roukanken. Last Word *Slash of Future Eons: Youmu will try to hit the opponent with one of her swords. If she connents, she then launch them into the air, unsheathe both swords and slash the opponent several times. She then crosses both swords together and slashes in an X shape, dealing a lot of damage. Misc. *Battle Intro: Youmu unsheathes Roukanken and says “Playing around here is a waste of time.” *Taunt: She swings her sword around and says “Don’t try me.” *Victory Pose: She says “The things that can't be cut by this youkai-tempered Roukanken are next to none!” and swings both her swords. Winning Quotes You never had a chance. You're an insult to this Roukanken. Yet again...I cut something boring. If there is something I can't make clear, I try cutting it! You’re going to move that slowly, you'll never get out of the reach of my sword. Vs. Self: Now then, today's training is done. Vs. Reimu: Since you're so carefree, I wonder if the disaster is worsening? Vs. Marisa: Please don't just make merry, won't you investigate the disaster a little? Vs. Sakuya: Japanese swords are specialized for slashing. They're much more refined than knives meant for stabbing. Vs. Remilia, Flandre, Morrigan and Firebrand: The sharpness of this sword isn't for slashing devils. It's a sharpness that sends things to the other world. Vs. Komachi: The spirits are getting fewer....But I wouldn't think that you're actually doing work anyhow. Vs. Yuyoko: Lady Yuyuko, why don't you train sword techniques with me sometimes? It'll settle your spirits, you know? Vs. Yukari: By the way, is it okay to keep the boundary between this world and the next ambiguous like this? Vs. Suika and Yuugi: I heard that the blades used for slaying oni are special. Well then, I'll announce this sword is special too. Vs. Reisen: Does a red-eyed rabbit see everything in the world red? Vs. Sanae: So there are shrines in the outside world too, huh? I thought that they were already a lost culture. Vs. Cirno: You can break ice if you put enough reckless power into it, so it's difficult to cut. Vs. Vergil: It'll take more than the Yamato to defeat the skills I have earned. Vs. Ryu, Ken and Akuma: I can't believe you inherited an art just as fearsome as my own, and with your bare hands no less. Vs. Chun Li, Meiling, Hsien-Ko and Sonson: Don't you use things like the Green Dragon Blade? I hear things like that often... Vs. Amaterasu: Are you the god from of the sun? You sure don't look like it. Vs. Seiga Kaku, Mononobe no Futo and Toyosatomimi no Miko: I'm telling you, I'm not a hermit. Vs. Guile, Chris, Jill, Jon Talbain, Arthur, Captain Commando, Momiji, Iku, Ichirin, Byakuren, Cammy, Spencer and Dan: I can respect those who possess your dedication. Vs. Juri, Bison, Wesker, B.B. Hood, Demitri, Wesker, Mima and Seija: Your twisted soul will not escape my blade! Vs. Sakura, Saki, and Batsu: Goodness! Are all teenagers in the outside world so quick to fight?! Vs. Megaman, Bass, and Utsuho: That arm blaster won't do much if you have such little skill with it. Vs. Felicia: I'm glad to meet someone with such high aspirations. Vs. Roll: I could use some help cleaning Lady Yuyuko's residence. Vs. Tron, Jin and Nitori: I don't understand how you can operate those things. Vs. Viewtiful Joe, Rumia, Shinki and Wriggle: What a curious personality. Vs. Phoenix Wright: I suppose in this case, the pen is not mightier than the sword. Vs. Ruby Heart: You will not be plundering our home, bandit! Vs. Asura and Gene: He almost broke my sword! Is that even possible?! Vs. Dr. Wily and Tenshi: For the mastermind of this incident, that was...really pathetic. Vs. Alice: Are there ghosts possessing those dolls by any chance? Vs. Patchouli, Keine and Tessa: Knowledge truly is power. Vs. Mokou and Kaguya: Immortal or not, sooner or later, this childish rivalry of yours will have to end. Vs. Koishi and Kokoro: How could you expect to defeat me if you cannot put any emotions behind your attacks? Vs. Mamizou and Kagerou: Sorry, but I couldn't afford to lose to any wild life. Vs. Shikieiki: I'm not quite dead, so you may have to hold off on my court hearing. Vs. Aya and Frank West: Everyone is much too busy to have free time to read the newspaper, surely. Vs. Yuuka: When I look at you, it reminds me of someone. That carefree spirit and those red and white clothes. vs. Mystia: The side dish for tonight is....Hey, why did I suddenly think of dinner? Vs. Dante, Trish and Kaiji no Soki: If a sword's been used to cut so much that it became tainted with clotted blood, it becomes useless. Vs. Zero, Hayato and Strider: your sword intrigues me….what is it made of? Vs. Satori: My blade shall guard what you seek to enter. Vs. Medicine: Phantoms are not really susceptible to poisons... or so we thought, but we're actually quite weak to them. I wonder, where do we absorb it from? Vs. Anakaris: My blade only serves Lady Yuyuko. Vs. Yumemi: You'll have to learn to avoid my blade if you wish to step into the underworld again. Vs. Amingo: An easy dummy for my blade. Vs. Nue: My blade knows no fear. Vs. Kogasa: I'm not so easy to catch off guard. Vs. Hina: I will cut down any misfortune that comes my way. Vs. Date Masamune: I’m not losing to a swordsman who can’t even speak proper Japanese. Vs. Kasen: My sword can cut anything, even your arm. Vs. Murasa: Your moves were sloppy, swinging that giant anchor. You were no match for my blade. Vs. Nick: Please clean yourself up. I don’t want the garden covered in grease. Vs. Nero: You used motorcycle parts to make a flaming sword? Interesting, but disturbing. Ending (Youmu is standing in Hakugyokurou with Yuyoko.) Youmu: Lady Yuyoko, I know I defeated Fafnir....but I'm in awe after all the new people we met....They're all so strong, and they even rival my sword skills....I wonder, Lady Yuyoko....How strong can I become from training both body and mind? I learned from someone that if you have the will, justice is on your side! I've been relying too much on my swords. I've neglected to train my own body. I need to do something about that! Lady Yuyoko, I've decided. I'm going to train for real! And with that training, I will only get stronger! (Yuyoko apparently wasn't paying attention to Youmu.) Yuyuko: Hmm? Did you say something, Youmu. Youmu (Facepalms): *Sigh* Never mind, Lady Yukyoko...I'll just go tend to the garden. Category:Female Characters Category:Characters Category:Touhou vs. Capcom